


河神的磊磊

by Alkaid_123



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 13:39:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19792015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alkaid_123/pseuds/Alkaid_123





	河神的磊磊

杨九郎清楚他不仅只拥有一个张云雷。

在台上一本正经台下认真严肃，床上总是要亲亲哄哄半天才肯让他一逞胯下威风还得关灯的，是他的老艺术家张云雷。台上皮得快上天台下腻腻咕咕撒娇，床上总是主动地有意无意引诱他的那个，是他的小娇娇磊磊。

“翔子……”坐在他身上被颠弄着抽插的人搂着他脖子带一丝泣音地喊他，嫩得仿佛一掐就能出水儿的白皙臀肉上零零星星地落着几道红指印。印子是杨九郎打的，套也顾不得戴，从地下车库里一路跌跌撞撞地吻到电梯里，进了门就直奔着那张king size的大床去了。想到这儿杨九郎顶弄他的力度又重了些——这小孩今天是屁股里塞着个粉红色跳蛋上的台。老艺术家绝对干不出这事儿，那只有一个可能那就是他的小娇娇又欠教育了。还好那小玩意儿的遥控器直到台下才派上用场，杨九郎在后台被他的小情人引着用手摸他后面，一摸穴眼就摸到一手的水儿。一根吊绳被两瓣臀肉夹着，再往里摸就是刚开始震了不久的那个跳蛋。

至于那个跳蛋现在的位置，当然是在张云雷身体的深处。嗡嗡地动着的情趣道具被粗长的阴茎顶到了杨九郎都未曾深入过的地方，震得张云雷小腹发麻，既被玩得有些受不住又不禁被逗得想要更多。他恍惚地想着顶这么深了那东西会不会拿不出来，然后又被这个想法激得缩了缩穴里的媚肉将杨九郎那一根缠得更紧。前头翘着的性器被插得颤颤地往杨九郎的小腹上滴着前列腺液，双手刚想动作就被杨九郎握住而不能去抚慰另一个能给自己带来快感的部位。这个姿势让入侵者进得极深，杨九郎几乎能看见自己深入时张云雷一层薄玉般的细瘦小腹被顶得微微隆起一点。

杨九郎伸手摸了摸怀里小娇娇沾了些体液的小腹低声唤他磊磊，得到了一个带着些薄怒的白眼。杨九郎也不恼，只又往深里顶了些。张云雷把头埋进杨九郎的颈窝里泄愤似的咬了一口，直咬出个圆圆粉粉的牙印来。又怕万一咬疼了自家情人便小猫儿般讨好地又对着那可爱的圆印子舔了舔，给杨九郎萌得够呛。阴茎在穴里一插就顺着交合边缘被挤出点混着润滑剂的体液，湿答答地顺着臀瓣流下来在床单子上晕开一个湿印。张云雷感觉到屁股上的水意昏昏沉沉的大脑也慢半拍地意识到了是怎么一回事，臊得又夹紧了些杨九郎的那活儿，又软又紧的媚肉只爽得杨九郎倒吸一口气，觉得自己怕是迟早要死在这妖精身上。跳蛋被杨九郎顶进深处正正好好卡在张云雷最敏感的那一点上，杨九郎每次抽插时顶端也会碰触到那一颗兀自震动不停的小玩意儿。一来二去的硬是把张云雷顶得生理性的眼泪都含在眼圈里要掉不掉地瞪杨九郎，做爱中的男人哪来那么多理智可言，杨九郎被这三分埋怨七分风流的一眼给瞪得更硬了，把着张云雷的臀肉就是一阵疾风暴雨般的鞑伐，肉刃挤开层层拥着的穴肉向里狠狠顶进去，伴随着让人脸红心跳的水声外还有从脊椎绵延而上蔓延至全身的快感，逼得张云雷的泪终于是掉了下来，喘息和呻吟被张云雷再次咬在情郎肩上的那一口给硬生生地堵了回去。

张云雷简直是被艹得迷迷糊糊不知今夕何夕，跳蛋和自家情人给予的双重快感过于刺激，开始时还有几分矜持忍着不肯叫出来只低低地呜咽，到后头也管不了那么多直接放肆地把荤话浪吟一股脑儿都倒了出来，一口郎哥哥一口老公地乱叫，软着声音带着些哭腔地撒娇。

这谁顶得住啊。

杨九郎一边想着一边更用力了些。

他轻轻地吻过张云雷微微翘起的眼角，吻掉张云雷已经落下来的泪水。张云雷的眼眶哭得微微发红，比平日里看着更加艳情了几分。这种含嗔带怨的表情也只属于他的小娇娇磊磊才会有，若是换了老艺术家张云雷，此刻怕是老早就被操得头埋在他颈窝里咬着唇忍着到了嘴边的呻吟不肯抬脸给他看了。

这么想着的杨九郎觉得自己像是个美人在怀还想别人的负心汉。好嘛，夭桃看厌思秾李，明月何妨让小星。老艺术家是天边白月光，小娇娇是人间富贵花，都是属于他杨九郎一个人的。他又极尽温柔地吻上怀中人唇线优美的花瓣般的唇，勾着他的舌尖做一个深吻。

第二天老艺术家就跟他翻了数个白眼。

张云雷端正地坐在沙发上看改过好几次的本子，手边热茶雾气氤氲地模糊了杨九郎看他的视线，云山雾罩仿若天上人。杨九郎又手欠地过去帮昨晚上欺负狠了的人揉腰，换来一个带点薄怒的白眼和默许。腰上星星点点地还有着红色的吻痕，杨九郎凑在他旁边咬着耳朵对他说我可爱可爱你了，老艺术家依旧一脸淡然地看本子，耳朵尖却悄悄地红了。

德云社的男人都是上夜班的。张云雷好不容易休息一次也不安分，扯着杨九郎就去了三庆的后台查作业顺便看看队员们最近有无进步业务水平如何。看着看着就有些心痒痒，干脆最后一场和九力九天一起说了个群口。底下买到票的姑娘们都宛若彩票中了三百万，相机跟缝纫机一般咔咔咔地连响。杨九郎在侧幕条看着张云雷在台上稳稳地带着两个师弟，举手投足间都是独属于他的、在这三尺台前挥斥方遒的风采。

然后看硬了。

这也不怪他，实在是他鲜有站在旁边看着自家角儿和旁人在台上演的时候。不用顾及台下的眼光时就可以只盯着角儿看，看着看着就觉得牛仔裤绷得胯下难受。杨九郎扯了扯外衣遮住鼓鼓囊囊的那一团，心想着一会儿得哄着他角儿给他解解火。

带着那种心思看他便越看越是带着艳丽的味道。大褂裹着的那长身玉立的翩翩公子腰肢仿佛不盈一握般被黑金的布料延出一个漂亮的弧度，愈发显得臀翘腿长，在他这个角度便如同一举手一投足皆是勾引，一颦一笑都是诱人犯罪媚人动情。

杨九郎深吸一口气，台下看角儿的快乐我体会到了。

终是散了场，姑娘们再不舍也都乖乖地三三两两走了个干净，杨九郎有意把下得台来的张云雷留得所有人都离开了才放他从更衣室里出来。张云雷拿胳膊肘不轻不重地锤了他一下，杨九郎只拉着他那手探到了自己胯下鼓起来的那一处小帐篷，强词夺理要张老师负责。

张老师也推弄不过杨九郎，亲亲密密的接触间也被杨九郎在他身上到处点火的手勾起了点情欲，索性直接顺着这个要不够的饿狼。后台寂静无人，只有他俩压抑的喘息声和头顶上散着惨白光芒的灯。张云雷被推到桌子边手撑着冷冰冰的桌沿，水裤早就不知道被杨九郎扒下来扔到哪里去了，大褂被掀到腰际露出白嫩还带着未消的粉红掌印的屁股，杨九郎伸了手指进去，穴肉还是柔软湿热地裹着他带着些昨晚上情事的余兴，甚至抽出来的指尖上还有昨晚他射进去没清理干净的精液。杨九郎一手搂着他的腰也好给他借力不要摔倒，一手在后穴里简单地来回抽插润滑。张云雷的头埋在交叠的手臂间咬着唇压抑自己已经不齐的喘息，全部的注意力仿佛都被集中在穴里那一根指头上，清楚地感受着他插进抽出间指腹碾过每一寸热情的肠壁，恍惚地后知后觉一些羞耻感。

后台没有人，他趴在平日里放杯子放包放手机的桌子上给自己的情人随意玩弄。哪一点拎出来都够他面色通红地说不出话来，又哪一点都让他不由得更加兴奋连前头那根都翘得更高了些许。杨九郎的手指已经增进了三根，进出时甚至能看见被撑开的穴口泛着淫靡的水光，里头的一圈肉是柔嫩的粉色，沾着水迹和一点白色的精液随着呼吸微微翕张。几滴粘稠的水液叛逃出潮湿温暖的穴道流到前端的性器上，又混着前列腺液滴在地上。张云雷的腿有些抖，声音也有些抖。

他说，翔子，进来吧。

杨九郎贴着他的耳边应了一声，便将自己的那柄子凶器缓缓地纳进了柔软的巢穴里。张云雷的脸被胳膊和手指遮住了大半看不清，只看得见手指微微地颤抖着，玉白的指节衬着泛红可爱的耳尖。杨九郎进入得很是顺利，很快粗长的阴茎就顶上了张老师的前列腺。那一块昨晚被跳蛋和性器轮流欺负得极狠，甚至有些子肿，今天张云雷一直觉得身体深处那里胀胀得不太舒服，被阴茎一顶顿时也就知道了不舒服的所在。前列腺那的穴肉被蹂躏得愈发敏感多情，顶了一下张云雷得了趣儿不说还勾起了更深的欲望，直觉得那处空虚得不得了，亟待杨九郎的那凶器去填满安慰。杨九郎倒也不负他说不出口的羞耻心思，看他已经适应了便回回顶着那一处冲撞碾磨，疯狂的快感从前列腺扩散到四肢百骸，张云雷腿软得几乎站不住，得亏杨九郎揽着他才没滑下去。腰也跟着塌软，看上去更像是翘着屁股去迎合杨九郎的侵入一般。

今天的杨九郎不如往日里温柔，动作几乎称得上是莽撞。张云雷尚还留着些许思考的余地，但想来想去也不知道到底是什么原因让自家的小羊变成了条披羊皮的狼。下身已经被快感激得有些麻木，还没从昨晚的情欲里恢复的身体再被点起火来要比平时还要敏感得多，几乎不多时就抵着桌子射了出来。乳白色略微透明的液体一滴滴落在地上，画面淫靡而色气。

杨九郎在他身体最深处射出来时张云雷已经站不稳，半被抱着半靠着桌子才能维持住不倒下。此时的他也计较不了许多，只吩咐了句收拾干净便迷迷糊糊地睡死过去，杨九郎那些过多的精液混着他自己的体液顺着臀缝淌出来，将好不容易给张老师提上的裤子胯间湿了大片。

像会怀孕似的。杨九郎腹诽了一句，在张老师的脸庞上落下一个吻。

不知道明早睁眼时看见的，是哪一个张云雷呢？


End file.
